Opowieści świętej trójcy
by Nemezis
Summary: Niechronologiczny zbiór wydarzeń dziejących się w życiu Rhodey'ego, Tony'ego i Pepper. Jakie historie ich spotkały? Jak kształtował się charakter bohaterów? Jak toczyło się dalej ich życie?
1. Pepper w zbroi  koniec świata?

Występują:

- Anthony Edward Stark (**Tony**),

- Patricia Angela Potts (_Pepper_),

- James Rhodes (Rhodey).

Jeśli jest np. tekst podkreślony i pochylony to mówią to w tym samym momencie Rhodey i Pepper.

**1.. 2... 3... Zaczynamy!**

**Więc wszystko rozumiesz, tak?**

_Jassne, że rozumiem,Tony, jasssne…_

**Mam złe przeczucia co do tego. **

Nie ty jeden, chłopie, nie ty jeden. To jak danie dziecku siekierę.

**Wcale nie pomagasz.**

A powinienem? Od razu mówiłem, że to zły pomysł! Nie moja wina, że jesteś taki uległy!

_Hej, ja tutaj wszystko słyszę!_

**Tak, tak, przepraszamy.**

_Wątpię, ale niech wam będzie. Ej, to się rusza. To się rusza!_

To będzie długa noc…

_Czy ty coś insynuujesz?_

Ja? Jakbym śmiał!

**Apff… Apff…**

_Czy on śpi? Jak on może spać w takiej chwili?_

Nie wiem. Sama się go spytaj…

_Gorzej niż domowe przedszkole, zaprawdę powiadam wam prawdę…_

Nie rymuj tylko patrz, gdzie lecisz. I pamiętaj – nie walnij w ten budynek!

_Nie walnę, nie walnę… Aaałć!_

Nic nie uszkodziłaś w komputerze? Zbroja cała?

_Dzięki za troskę, naprawdę nic mi nie jest._

Nie bądź taka czepialska.

_Ja? Jakbym śmiała!_

Nie używaj moich słów przeciwko mnie!

_A co? Zamkniesz mnie w białym pokoju bez klamek?_

Już pewnie tam byłaś skoro tyle o nim wiesz.

_Nie, szukałam miejscówki dla ciebie. Znalazłam ci nawet towarzysza. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzało zasikane prześcieradło, ale z tego co wiem to nie._

Ono nie było zasikane! Miałem siedem lat i wylałem wtedy colę!

_Co tylko powiesz, Rhodey, co tylko powiesz._

**Ciszej…**

_Nie odzywaj się!_

**A weźcie mnie zostawcie w świętym spokoju.**

Ona i spokój? Haha, dobry żart roku.

_Rhodey… Mam się poskarżyć twojej dziewczynie?_

Ja przecież nic nie mówiłem.

_I tak ma być. Aaaa, co to było do jasnej ciasnej?_

**Pepper, to był zwykły ptak. Ptaki mają skrzydła, więc latają.**

_Ale on był jakiś zmutowany genetycznie! Walnął mnie w łeb!_

**Pepper…**

_Dobrze, dobrze, to był normalny ptak. Na pewno nie będę grzebać w bazie FBI w poszukiwaniu chorego psychicznie weterynarza, który miał fioła na punkcie ptaków uderzających w wielkie, czerwone puszki złożone z blaszanych opakowaniach po psim żarciu._

**Nie wierzę ci, ale dobra. Hej, co powiedziałaś na temat mojej zbroi?**

I zaczyna się od nowa…

**Pepper?**

_Powiedziałam, że cię lubię i jesteś wielkim geniuszem, który jako jedyny zbudował tak wspaniałą zbroję._

**Dziękuję. Pepper, dlaczego się śmiejesz? Pepper… Pepper?**

Hahahaha…

**Rhodey, radzę ci –siedź spokojnie na tyłku, bo inaczej oberwiesz.**

_Uuu, cios poniżej pasa!_

A myślałem, że już zaginęłaś pośród tych obłoków!

_Coś ty! Właśnie teraz zajęłam wygodne miejsce na dachu Empire State Building!_

**Dobrze się czujesz?**

Ten pomysł był sam w sobie zły, od początku do końca!

**Teraz to mi doradzasz, a wcześniej siedziałeś cicho jak mysz pod miotłą!**

No bo wtedy ona była na ziemi i ogólnie była niebezpieczna dla otoczenia, teraz mogę się z nią chociaż podroczyć bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu fizycznym.

_Rhodey, jeszcze słowo, a staniesz się bezzębnym, zrzędzącym człowiekiem szybciej niż chciałbyś._

Dobra, jestem już cicho.

**Od kiedy?**

Ironia do ciebie nie pasuje…

_Ja doprawdy nie wiem, dlaczego jakiś debil bije mnie balonem, ale dobra, jestem silna!_

**To czteroletnie dziecko, Pepper, a poza tym dlaczego zeszłaś na ziemię?**

_Bo przypomniałam sobie, że zgubiłam gdzieś dolara. Hmm, to chyba było w szkole, jak mniemam..._

Już widzę te nagłówki – Iron Man włamuje się do prestiżowej Akademii Jutra w poszukiwaniu zaginionej fortuny!

**Po pierwsze –Akademia Jutra NIE jest prestiżowa, a po drugie – to jest tylko JEDEN dolar. Pepper, wyłaź w tej chwili stamtąd!**

_Nie krzycz na mnie._

**Pepper, wynocha!**

Tony, wiesz, co zrobiłeś czy mam cię uświadomić?

**Nie. Chyba wiem.**

To dobrze, bo spieszy mi się. Wiesz, mam słaby pęcherz…

**Pepper, jesteś tam?**

_Nie, zabili mnie i uciekłam._

**Przepraszam, nie chciałem na ciebie krzyknąć. Pepper?**

_Niech będzie, wybaczam ci._

Cóż za słitaśna scenka.

_Rhodey, jak tylko wrócę to poczujesz, co to ból._

Chciałaś powiedzieć – JEŚLI wrócisz.

_Co masz na myśli, JAMES?_

Mam na myśli twój brak umiejętności, jaką jest latanie w zbroi, PATRICIO ANGELO.

_Jestem tuż za tobą, Rhodey. I nie nabijaj się z mojego drugiego imienia._

Aaa! Tak szybko? Eeee… Mama do mnie zadzwoniła, muszę lecieć!

_To gdzie idziemy jutro na tę kolację?_

**Jeszcze nie wiem,wpadnę po ciebie wieczorem, tak koło ósmej.**

_To do zobaczenia w szkole!_

**Mhm…**

_Tony!_

**Tak, tak, też cię kocham, tylko, na litość boską, przestań krzyczeć.**

_Ja nie krzyczę!_

**Dobra, odprowadzę cię i nie patrz się tak na mnie, błagam…**

_**KOOONIEC!**_

No i wyszło mi jakoś tam. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. ; )


	2. Święta, święta

Występują:

- Anthony Edward Stark (**Tony**),

- Patricia Angela Potts (_Pepper_),

- James Rhodes (Rhodey).

Jeśli jest np. tekst podkreślony i pochylony to mówią to w tym samym momencie Rhodey i Pepper.

**1.. 2... 3... Zaczynamy!**

**Wróciliśmy!**

_A macie choinkę?_

A była w ogóle o niej mowa?

_Rhodey…_

Tony, twoja dziewczyna chce mnie zabić!

**Widocznie ma powód.**

Dzięki, wiedziałem, że na ciebie zawsze mogę liczyć.

**Ironiczne uwagi od zawsze są twoją mocną stroną?**

Nie wiem, ale już nie będą jak Pepper się na mnie rzuci.

_Z pewnością dopiszę jedno z twoich cudnych powiedzonek na grobie._

Grobie czyim?

_Twoim, oczywiście. A myślałeś, że co?_

**On w ogóle nie myślał.**

Jak możesz, Tony? Jeszcze ty przeciwko mnie?!

_Cóż, obaj idziecie kupić choinkę._

**Ale…**

_Czy czegoś nie zrozumiałeś w mojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi, Anthony?!_

**Nie, wszystko nam dokładnie określiłaś.**

Zgadzam się z nim w tym momencie. To do zobaczenia!

_Gorzej niż z dziećmi…_

Wróciliśmy z choinką!

_Świeetnie?_

Co ci się znowu nie podoba?

_To jakiś kulfon, a nie choinka._

Odczep się od biednego drzewka. Stara się jak może… Pepper, czemu bierzesz to krzesło? Dlaczego się tak do mnie z nim zbliżasz?! Pepper?!

**Uspokój się, bo jeszcze go zabijesz.**

_Należy mu się! Co to ma w ogóle być?!_

**Pójdziemy po choinkę tylko go, na litość Boską, nie pobij, jak tego kolesia w kinie!**

_Nie wiem od kiedy pobicie to kilkakrotne uderzenie torebką._

Od zawsze?

_Rhodey, a chcesz być martwy?_

Nie, planuję jeszcze mieć dzieci i opowiadać jej o tym jak o mało co nie zginąłem w tej chwili z twoich rąk.

_Właśnie, więc gęba na kłódkę. A ty, Stark, nie kręć tak tymi oczami, bo jeszcze mi się ręka omsknie._

**Ja nic nie mówię, idziemy już.**

_Co za idiota kupuje takiego kulfona wmawiając mi, że to choinka!_

_I właśnie to jest choinka!_

**Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba.**

_Masz szczęście, bo właśnie trzymam wałek w dłoni._

**Widzę. I mam nadzieję, że nikt nim nie dostanie.**

_Oczywiście, że nie. Dopóki będziecie robić to, co wam karzę…_

Tony, ona jest straszna, wiesz?

**Wiem, wiem. Ale tylko dla ciebie.**

Czy to miało mnie urazić?

**A uraziło?**

Nie.

**Więc nie.**

_Nie szepczcie tam tak tylko do roboty!_

Czuję się przy niej jak niewolnik jakiś…

_Rhodey, nie mrucz tyle pod nosem tylko zrób wreszcie coś pożytecznego._

Potwór, nie kobieta.

_Słyszałam to, Rhodes!_

W dodatku ma bardzo dobry słuch.

_Ty to sobie biedy napytasz tym językiem!_

Słyszałem to już tysiące razy.

_Więc powinieneś zacząć się do tego stosować…_

O, Pepper. Tak więc życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego,dużo dzieci, oczywiście nie zapominaj, że chcę być ojcem chrzestnym waszego pierwszego maleństwa…

_Rhodey. Jesteśmy w liceum, proszę cię!_

Ale ja chcę już sobie zaklepać tę posadę.

_A podobno jesteś inteligentny._

Podobno? Wątpisz w moją mądrość?!

_Sprawiasz, że muszę._

Ja? Teraz ja jestem winny?!

**Rhodey, przestań krzyczeć. Jest Wigilia, nie jakiś festiwal.**

I znowu ty trzymasz jej stronę! Oszaleję z wami, po prostu wyłysieję z tego stresu! Stanę się wiecznym kłębkiem nerwów!

**Dramatyzujesz, stary, dramatyzujesz. **

Ja?! Ja dramatyzuję?!

_Nie, ta lodówka za tobą…_

Ale tu nic nie ma. Skłamczyłaś!

_Niech mnie ktoś uratuje, błagam…_

**Może lepiej usiądź z dala od niego. Jeszcze zaczniecie pojedynek na noże.**

_One były wtedy plastikowe i nikomu nic się nie stało. Dobrze, dobrze, usiądziesz między nami i będzie spokój..._

**Ty i spokój to dwa sprzeczne ze sobą wyrazy.**

_Czy to był komplement, czy raczej oblega?_

**Po prostu siadaj, Pepper.**

_Dobrze już, łych Świąt, Tony!_

**Wesołych Świąt, Pepper.**

A ja? Dobra, dobra, Wesołych Świąt wam wszystkim, o.

_Czy mogę go tak delikatnie dźgnąć w głowę? Chcę zobaczyć co on tam ma zamiast mózgu._

**Pepper…**

_Już, już. Nic nie mówię. Ale…_

Ej! Jak chcecie już się całować to znajdźcie sobie inny pokój. Ludzie tu JEDZĄ!

_**Rhodey…**_


End file.
